Electronic messaging (e.g. e-mail, text) and transfer of data (e.g. images, video, documents) (collectively referred to hereafter as “data”) has become a primary means of communication for a large number of organizations, businesses and individuals. Data exists in a plethora of file formats (e.g. portable document format (pdf), joint photographic experts group (jpeg), Powerpoint (ppt), executable file (exe), etc.) which are defined as standard methods that information is encoded for storage in a computer file. The enormous variety and application of these file formats allow for specific functionality and purpose built into each piece of data.
Currently, popular social media transmission methods, such as Facebook, Google+ or Imugr are limited in what type of file formats they support for the transmission of data. Specifically, social media application only support text, image and video file formats, thus limiting the type of data that may be transmitted through social media applications. Similar to the social media methods, some business applications are also built to only store and send certain multimedia file formats (photos, videos, audio files, etc.), making it complex to simply add encryption to the workflow.
Furthermore, current data transmission applications are an inherently insecure means of communication given that all messages, images, documents or other media sent between senders and recipients are transmitted over networks, and rely upon the security strength of the applications and networks facilitating the transmission. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that privacy controls are in the hands of 3rd party application and services providers. Hence, when an email or file is sent or a picture posted/stored online, the user has little-to-no control over that content above what the online service is offering. In some cases, the online services “own” your content and do not offer any way to permanently delete the pictures or content once they are transmitted to the online services. In addition to owning user content, this user content is not encrypted when stored on servers of these online services (e.g. Facebook, medical applications, etc.). Thus, if a hacker is able to hack into the server, then user content (e.g. pictures) can easily be downloaded and viewed since they themselves are not encrypted. As an analogy, the modern equivalent of sending data is like sending a postcard, which allows anyone who comes in contact with the postcard to read/copy/retransmit the context without any recourse.
For the longest time, this fact has not deterred a large portion of data users to continue using conventional means for transmitting data as a conduit for sensitive, confidential material. While some users, and/or the organizations they belong to, have started using encryption as a means to secure the transfer of data, the vast majority of users have to continue to transfer sensitive information using regular, unencrypted methods. However, the online and social market has matured to a point where many people are beginning to see the ramifications of the lack of privacy controls online. Many public figures, including many celebrities, are beginning to see very sensitive pictures and documents exposed to the public via online hacking and other illegal methods. In other situations, previously sent text messages and emails are used in legal court proceedings to implicate individuals.
In business use cases, many professional services firms (like accounting, medical, legal, and financial firms) communicate with their clients, and internally with others in their company, via unsecured email. The unsecured documents and materials (e.g. images, text documents, etc.) communicated are generally sensitive in nature and can lead to fraud and identity theft causing significant financial loss and personal angst. In one example, medical patients are beginning to send photos and videos to their doctors through online services. Although the transmission of these files (e.g. photos and videos) may be encrypted, the storage of these files are at times left unencrypted on the computers/servers at the hospital. In another example, businesses may communicate private documents (e.g. financial information, intellectual property, etc.) to and from clients, while also storing these private financial documents on their servers. These private documents are protected by email encryption during transmission, and by firewalls when stored on the servers. However, these private documents are not encrypted themselves. Thus, if someone hacks into an email account or into a file server, these private documents can easily be downloaded and viewed by the hacker.
The drawings are merely schematic representations, not intended to portray specific parameters of the invention. The drawings are intended to depict typical embodiments of the invention, and therefore should not be considered as limiting the scope of the invention.